I want to spend time with you is it wrong?
by blackoversatin
Summary: their time together is now limited. though they continue to stay by each other."i will be there with you. no matter what my love" i know that 60% of people who read stories dont reveiw so PLEASE reveiw.
1. its okay to wait

**I'm with you, okay?**

He had been sitting on his sofa for 10 minutes.

Just waiting…

And waiting…

20 minutes… nothing.

He checked his phone for the time

"Still a bit early" he thought.

Just as he was about to get up to look out his window he heard a knock on the door. He turned around and walked over quickly but at the same time trying not to look so eager and turned the door knob.

"h-hi" said the female figure standing at the door. She was in a simple blue sweater and jeans but she looked absolutely adorable to him all the same.

"As expected of pres, not a minute late" he smiled at her.

She said nothing as she walked into his apartment with a small blush on her face.

He continued to stare at her after she had sat down and simply twiddled her thumbs, paying close attention to the way she moved them. When she finally looked up and caught him staring, she gave out a huff.

"Is there something you needed me here for?" she asked slightly irritated.

"Not really," he sat down beside her." I was just thinking we could have some fun today." He looked at her with a nonchalant expression.

She looked back at him, trying to see if there was even a glint of perverted intentions on his face, she found none and turned away with a bit of color in her cheeks.

" I… I guess that's okay" she stuttered …"but just for a little bit!" she added the last part quickly so it would not seem as if she really wanted to (cause she really wanted to).

He gave out a small chuckle "alright, Ayuzawa can tell me when she wants to go home then."

He leaned closer to whisper to her

"but I would really like it if you would just stay here with me all night doing..."

"WHA- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! DON'T SAY WEIRD STUFF LIKE THAT!"

So whatcha think? This took me a while to come up with..


	2. it's okay to say yes

"So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere's fine, I just want to go to a place where I can see your cute smile"

"Idiot…"

"Right, right I'm sorry" he smiled again.

They walked hand in hand for awhile just enjoying each other's company when Misaki turned her head to something that caught her attention.

"Hey, what's over there?"

They went over and looked at the poster:

Grand ball tonight! Tickets limited! The theme is "Ladies and Gentlemen"!

"Oh never mind, just a dancing thing…" she began to walk away when she noticed Usui was not following. She walked back over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oi, Usui!" she noticed him still looking at the poster.

"D- Don't tell me you want to go t-to that!" she was blushing again.

He turned to look at her, rocking back and forth on his feet with a chibi expression.

"It DOES look kind of fun to go there with Ayuzawa" his mouth was in a small triangle and he kept looking at her, waiting for her response…

"Really Usui, this is quite out of character for you…" sweat dropped from her face as she continued to look at him with those puppy dog eyes…

"Please? I promise to behave" he smirked at her like a little boy who was lying about an empty cookie jar.

"Wha-"

"Pretty please? With sprinkles and a cherry on top?"

"I…um..that is…" she was losing to him… how could she say no when he was begging like that?

Usui continued to look at her with his best pleading expression, smirking inside for he knew it would only be a matter of time before she would give in to him.

"but I… don't have a dress or anything so I…"

"It would make me really happy to dance with Ayuzawa" he said in his normal voice

She stayed silent for a moment, that last part made her consider it a lot, she began to think to herself…"maybe it might not be so bad to just go for a little while, I do have a dress from Aoi-chan, and it might even be fun… Usui could teach me how to dance and…"

"O- okay…" she let the words flutter out.

And bit more silence followed after that, Usui just looked at her for a while in a slight state of disbelief.

Yes, he really wanted to go and yes, he really wanted her to agree. But after seeing her stutter and become so uneasy he was about to just tell her she didn't have to.

"Thank you…" was all he could say as he smiled at her with a slight blush on his face, she had done something quite unexpected.

"amazing" he thought to himself "I'm learning".

HOWDYDOO! Thank you for reading my fanfic this far! I will try to upload as soon as possible in the mean while can some of you guys please give me some Ideas on what happens next? I really cant think of much…

Though I am looking forward to the part of when they dance together I'm just having trouble finding out how to get to that part…


	3. its okay to play

That night I laid awake on my couch/ bed.

Just thinking about her,

Her voice, her eyes, her hair, and her sweet scent I could never describe. As if the beauty of the world was wrapped up and put into one magnificent person. The only thing I worried about so far was the fact I selfishly got her involved in a dangerous situation, I don't know if I can protect her, I don't know what might happen to us. Yet I want to stay by her side, even now when I have transferred to another school I still come back to her as soon as possible.

I am so sorry for everything…Ayuzawa…

The next morning…

"He wants to meet me again?" she asked herself as she stared at the text message on her phone.

She was about to go down for breakfast when her phone beeped for a second time

"please wear something cute " she stared at the message for a while…

"what's with the smiley face?" as she was already used to his strange sayings, all she could wonder about was the emoticon he added. It was a bit out of character for him…

"um, Mom? Do you have anything that needs to be done around the house?" Misaki looked at her mother

"huh? No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"ahh well… you see"

"could it be sis has a date with her boyfriend again?" the little girl asked with a blank face

"S-Suzuna! How did you-?"

"because you always blush whenever you talk about stuff like that… if you want help with your appearance just ask" she gave Misaki a thumbs up while remaining a blank expression.

"OH! You're going to go out with Usui-kun again? Please go on then! And don't worry about staying late we'll be fine here right Suzuna?"

"yup, go on and have fun sis"

"ah… okay then… if you say so…" and Misaki slowly headed upstairs to change.

Misaki made her way up to Usui's apartment where she usually met him before going somewhere.

She didn't really mind.

She liked being there, almost like a second home.

She knocked on the door and waited.

To her surprise the door opened on its own.

She stood at the doorway for a while then began to back away. (it was creepy, she does not like the creepy…)

She looked in the apartment. The lights were on. It was cold inside so the aircon was running. She peered left to right from outside the door when she spotted Usui's cat walk past her casually.

It stopped

Looked at her

And meowed.

Before continuing to walk to his water dish.

"I guess its okay then…" she thought to herself. The cat seemed at ease so she guessed everything was fine. Maybe Usui went to the bathroom for a bit…

But when she took her first five steps inside she found herself landing on the floor

She opened her eyes to see her boyfriend pinning her to the floor. A bright red blush spread all over her face.

"U-Usui…wha-"

"roar" he said plainly

"GET OFF MEEEEE!"

"Ouchy… that hurts Ayuzawa…" he said while rubbing his back

"ITS YOUR FAULT FOR ATTAKING ME LIKE THAT!"

"but I was just playing "Tiger"…"

"what?"

"don't you know? Oh, that's right, Ayuzawa doesn't play a lot of games with me…"

"hmp"

"anyway, I was the tiger see?" he raised on hand up and pawed at the air "and you were the antelope."

"why an antelope?"

"oh, does Ayuzawa want to be something else?"

"um… I guess a dear would be nice…" she blushed again. Realizing she was now playing his silly game.

"alright then. Ayuzawa was my dear" he said with a smile

"y-you don't have to say it like that…."

"and I was simply strolling through the wilderness with my other tiger friend" he pointed at his cat "when he told me that a prey had come into the territory" Misaki thought back to the meow the cat had done when it saw her.

"so I was hungry and decided try and catch the prey" he said looking at Misaki with a glint.

"that's it?"

"yup"

"then what do you do after you catch the prey?"

"I eat it. But Ayuzawa didn't want to play anymore so I stopped. You made a very good dear though. You even went in cautiously like a real dear would"

"what a childish game…" she huffed.

"any way lets go."

"huh? Where are we going?"

"shopping, I want Ayuzawa to be wearing a nice dress"

"what! Why do I have to.."

"because you said we could go to the dance… don't you remember?"

"that? But why do you need to buy me…"

"because" he finished her thought "I want to find the most beautiful dress that will look good on Ayuzawa. It needs to be perfect and I want to be the one to buy it…"

"but aoi chan…"

"if it was him making the dress then it would be a dress from him to you. I want the dress to be from me to you." And with that he took her hand and they walked out of the apartment and made their way to the stores.


	4. its okay to say thank you

"h-hey Usui… what's with this?"

"Personally I think it looks kind of good on you…"

"Well I'm not really use to this, plus it kind of feels itchy…"

"Alright you can choose something else. But you're not making this very easy for me Ayuzawa…"

"It's your fault since you give me such extravagant dresses!"

"That's because Ayuzawa is extravagant as well, I can also think of some other terms to describe you like amazing and wonderful…"

"oh be quiet…"

Misaki went back into the changing room and Usui handed her another dress.

"Wha- what's with these frills!"

"I just wanted to see you wear that, it's not really for the dance but if you like it I can get it for you…"

"NO WAY!" Misaki shouted as she hung the dress over the changing door for Usui to take back. "if you're going to insist on getting me something then can you at least make it simpler?"

"Hmm. If you say so…" and he walked back to the dress area of the store and came back with clothing for Misaki to try on… "Here, try this one" and he hung it over and it disappeared into her changing stall.

….

"Well? Is that one alright?"

"This one seems okay… I guess"

Usui smiled from hearing her words of affirmation.

"Can I see?"

"O-okay…"

The door slowly opened and Misaki stepped out in a stiff manner.

Usui's eyes widened, it looked good on her… he scanned the dress on the beautiful figure. Yup, really good.

She was wearing a plain white dress a few inches higher than her ankles. She had long white gloves that stopped at her elbows and were lined with small frills at the end which made her arms look slender and delicate. It had straps over her shoulders that were about two inches thick and on the front left side there was a small white ribbon with a pearl in the middle. Small daisy patterns were sown on the square neckline on the dress, barely visible, but very elegant.

He simply stared at her for a while, not even realizing the blush creeping on to his face. Misaki was still fidgeting for a bit, not feeling very confident but she did have to admit she felt rather… feminine.

"are you sure it's alright to buy this for me? It looks expensive and I may never use this again so…"

"it looks beautiful on you…"

"umm. Thanks..."

"can I call you "my princess" from now on?" he gave a playful smile

"No thank you!" and she stormed back inside the dressing area and tossed the dress over the door again. But this time, Usui was going to buy this one.

…

"wait, you don't have to carry it!"

"but I want to"

"I should be the one! After all you bought it for me so I could at least do even just a smallest bit of thanks!"

Usui gave out a small smirk. Oh how he loved her caring nature

"well" he began "the VERY BEST "thank you" that I could ever receive could only be from you Ayuzawa."

"like I said! Just let me carry it then!"

"that's not a thank you" he pouted "that would actually make me feel a bit sad"

"then what do you want?..."

He smiled at her and tapped his finger pointing to his cheek.

"what?" the bright red color came back to her face again and she began to back away.

"that would make me happy for a LONG time" he continued to smile

"forget it!"

And he could hear his laughing as she walked faster ahead of him and tried to hide her rosy blush.

A little while later Misaki had calmed down and Usui was back to merrily walking back to her side. Somewhere along the way their hands brushed against each other, and Usui took the opportunity to intertwine their fingers.

"thank you for today" Misaki turned to face him as she stood outside her house.

"anytime" he smiled at her while giving out a small chuckle

She began to walk toward her house but as she opened the gate she paused…

"hm? Is something wrong?"

"I-I am…" she began to find her words again; as usual she had a bit of a difficulty…

"did you want me to buy you shoes after all? I could have gotten something that goes nice with the dress you know..."

"no, not that…it's just that I… I am…" Misaki was trying her hardest to finish what she wanted to say.

Usui just stood there in silence, waiting for what she would say next. His Misaki was not very good at saying nice things with as much ease as him, so he patiently waited until she could find the right words. He watched as she took a deep breath and looked at him with determination, now he was really interested in hearing what she wanted to say.

"I am feeling unsatisfied!"

Feeling surprised, Usui blinked a few times… she was…unsatisfied?

"was it about the dress?"

"not really…"

"did you still feel hungry and I did not buy food for you?"

"no, it not that…"

"did you want shoes after all?"

"oh just drop that one already…"

"are you angry at me?"

…

"no… of course not…"

And with that she placed her hand at the side of his face and gave a shy kiss to his right cheek.

"I was unsatisfied because… I could never give you a proper show of gratitude…" she said as her hand stayed in place. Her hand slid down to the base of his neck and she rested her head on his chest.

Usui smiled… the happiest smile he gave all day. The warm feeling on his cheek that lasted only for a few seconds was pure heaven to him, it made him feel tingly and his heart would beat faster. And now her head was nestled on to his chest. It was all so cute. He loved it…

He pulled her closer by crossing his arms over her back and placing his head on her shoulder. She smelled really good, what was that? Flowers? Honey? Was there any colon on her? Oh well, her small frame was just perfect for a warm embrace, it like they were two pieces of a puzzle that that found each other.

"being with you a whole day is thanks enough…" he whispered into her ear. He felt her hands tighten on his shirt.

"I love you…" she muffled

Usui could only chuckle as he hug her tighter "I know… I love you too…"

"idiot"

"my misa-chan"

"perverted alien"

"my sweet kaichou"

…

"my boyfriend…"

And he kissed her on the top of her head and slowly let her go…

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked holding her hands

"s-sure…"

He placed his forehead on hers and kissed her right hand.

"see you tomorrow… Ayuzawa…" and he resentfully backed away before he thought he may never let go.

Misaki could only stand there and watch his figure walk further and further away. Her hands were still suspended in the air just as he had left them before he let go. She covered her own hands as if it were his as she went inside her house.

Next time she won't let him get away so easily…


End file.
